


show me obscene (fill me completely)

by dyobrienz (Muffintine)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffintine/pseuds/dyobrienz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck you,” Jeremy spits as he slips into a defensive position.</p>
<p>Kol stops, eyes considering as his lips twist upwards deviously. “Oh,” he hisses darkly, tossing the knife onto a nearby shelf. “I intend to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me obscene (fill me completely)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Also, it's the middle of the night, so errors ahoy!

“Hello pet,” Kol greets, sweeping in like hellfire, all hot rage and age old grace. He runs a blade along the wall, edging away at the flaking paint. “Miss me?”

Jeremy stands at the far end of the room, face glacial. His jaw ticks as he clenches it, fingers curling around his worthless stake in tense anticipation.

Kol laughs, the sound of it manic and melodious. “Nothing to say? No angry words of betrayal? Why, Jeremy, you leave me so ever disappointed. Did our friendship mean so little?” His dark eyes are alight with mischief; playful, baiting.

“You tried to kill my sister, you ass,” Jeremy says scathingly, eyes tracking Kol’s movement with careful precision.

“Ah, the doppelganger,” Kol hums. “Would anyone really be sad to see her go? Besides Niklaus, that is.” He laughs cruelly then. “I’ll spare her though, if you come with me.”

“Fuck you,” Jeremy spits as he slips into a defensive position.

Kol stops, eyes considering as his lips twist upwards deviously. “Oh,” he hisses darkly, tossing the knife onto a nearby shelf. “I intend to.”

Jeremy jerks back, skin flushing hot crimson in apparent surprise. “What,” he grits out.

Kol flashes in front of him, hands quick to deflect the stake and slam Jeremy into the wall. A picture frame clatters to the ground and shatters. His grip tightens on Jeremy’s arms, pinning them forcibly to his side as he angles his head to look him straight in the eye. Obstinacy greets his gaze and he smirks. “Don’t resist,” he breathes against Jeremy’s lips.

Jeremy recoils. “Compulsion won’t work on me,” he seethes at him, expression triumphant. 

“Who said anything about compulsion?” Kol purrs, eyes appraising. His lips are on Jeremy’s in an instant as he fights for access, nipping, ripping and pressing in with a violent need. Jeremy growls into Kol’s mouth, his teeth and tongue at war. Blood mixes between their mouths, thick and metallic. As Jeremy tries to pull away, Kol’s hand snatches his chin up in a steely grip. He stills his breakable hunter’s head and shoves his tongue inside his warm, sweltering oral cavity. Jeremy slams his teeth down hard on Kol’s tongue in retaliation and his mouth explodes with pained pleasure.

Kol pulls back with a terrifying laugh, blood pouring from his mouth as he grins, insanity marring his usually handsome features. He wipes the excess blood from his face and spits some onto the ground.

“Don’t be like that,” Kol murmurs as he flashes forward once more, running a hot hand along Jeremy’s jugular, “mate.” The word slips from his mouth like a taunt, patronizing and sickeningly seductive. Kol leans down, presses his nose into the soft patch of flesh below Jeremy’s ear and inhales, exhaling with a lustful sigh. “You want this,” he hisses, nails digging into Jeremy’s bicep, “I can smell it on you.” 

“Go to hell,” Jeremy growls.

Kol cocks his head. “Gladly,” he sneers, breath eliciting gooseflesh along Jeremy’s neck. “And I shall take you with me.” His fangs elongate then, sharp and throbbing. He sinks them into Jeremy’s throat gently, slowly, careful not to rip the flesh more than necessary. Jeremy jerks against him, making soft, painful noises as he feeds, pulling the deliciously warm blood from his artery. He retracts his fangs and licks his lips, peering up at Jeremy’s sweating brow.

“What do you want?” Jeremy groans, pretty bruised lips twisting into a hard line. He seems to have given up, but Kol knows better. This small show of submission is a trick. His silly little human companion is clever, but not as clever as he.

Kol’s hand snakes down along Jeremy’s torso, stopping only when he comes to the hem of the boy’s loose fitting jeans. “I think you know the answer to that question,” he husks as he fumbles with the tricky belt buckle. His fingers are nimble and quick as they find their prize with ease. Jeremy is already hard and breathing heavily. Excellent.

His fingers slip adeptly past the elastic band of Jeremy’s boxers, gentle hand rubbing along his length with purposeful slowness. Jeremy hisses, bucking up into Kol’s eager hand. He grips him tighter then, his ministrations becoming more forceful, rough, and painful. “Shit,” Jeremy curses into Kol’s shoulder, breath hitching. Kol grins and quickens his pace before slowing it again, going back and forth in some sort of pleasurable torture. His rubs his thumb in a circle around the head of Jeremy’s dick, pressing hard against the slit and then disappearing down his shaft, fingernails scarping.

He can tell from Jeremy’s short grasps for breath and low moans he’s ridiculously close. “Ah, ah,” Kol tuts. “Not yet.”

“Bastard,” Jeremy groans, writhing. 

Kol retracts his hand from Jeremy’s cock, pulls his jeans and boxers to his knees and flips the younger boy’s body, forcibly pressing him harder against the wall. “Save the insults for when I’m buried to the hilt inside of you, darling,” Kol hisses into Jeremy’s ear, already sliding his hands down to part Jeremy’s cheeks. He feels Jeremy’s sharp intake of breath and quickening heartbeat as his fingers ghost over his entrance, teasing. He presses one finger in tortuously slow and smirks as Jeremy tightens around his finger, clenching and releasing wonderfully. He adds another finger and easily fucks him with his two digits, listening intently as Jeremy moans despite himself. “Like that, do you?” he hums.

“No,” Jeremy grounds out.

“Such a terrible liar you make,” Kol quips, adding a third finger and taking pleasure in the way Jeremy’s hips involuntarily twitch. He leans in close, mouthing at the exposed expanse of Jeremy’s back. “Did you let your little blond human friend fuck you? Press up inside you?”

“Shit, no, fuck,” Jeremy groans.

Kol makes a pleased noise. “Almost there.” He pulls his fingers out in one harsh jerk, frees his own straining cock from his jeans and presses into Jeremy. He’s tight, just the way Kol wants him, squeezing around his dick as he inches inwards, carving his way in and staining Jeremy to his very core. He bottoms out with an angry jerk, gaining a painful shudder from Jeremy. He has no patience to be gentle, no reason. Besides, he does so love the way Jeremy squirms to get away from him, tries to resist the way his body fits so perfectly against Kol; tries to deny the way he wants this.

He pulls out only to slam back in with gusto. Jeremy cries out, not from pain, but from strangled pleasured. His breathing picks up and he even begins to rut against the wall, pressing back eagerly against Kol. “That’s it,” Kol patronizes, “you missed this didn’t you?” He laughs, the sound deep and rough. “You missed me.” Kol grips Jeremy’s shoulder’s suddenly in anger. Anger at himself for revealing too much. Because he has craved this too, the way Jeremy is wrapped around him—human and pliable. Fleeting and indefinite. Breakable.

He wants to use him up and leave him broken. Make him seek him out, want him. It’s sick and twisted and he revels in it. Kol was never a man not to take what he wanted.

With one last thrust, Kol spills inside of him, exhaling a pleased groan. Jeremy follows soon after him, shuddering and shaking with sexual gratification before going slack against him. For one, finite moment it is just the two of them again, like it had been back in Denver, when Jeremy believed him to be a narcissistic friend. But then Jeremy is throwing him off, diving for his stake and then shoving it into his chest. Murder burns hot in his human’s eyes and it fills him with a sick sort of pride.

He grins through a grunt. “Perfect way to kill the mood,” he laughs, tossing Jeremy back against the wall and ripping the stake form his chest. “I should kill you,” he says, stalking towards Jeremy. “But I think I’ll play with you a little longer.” Kol spies the ring on Jeremy’s finger, smirks and snaps his neck in quick session.

Kol steps back, picks up his jeans and saunters away, content despite himself.

He has many good days ahead of him.


End file.
